Worth Every Penny
by Melizzy511
Summary: Vegas, a seminar and an in-call
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Worth Every Penny

PAIRING: A/O

RATING: MA

SUMMARY: Vegas, a seminar and an in-call

SPOILERS: Set after Alex returns from the Congo.

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

Alex glanced at her seat mate and took a moment to study Olivia Benson. The detective's head was leaning against the window of the plane, mouth slightly open, hair in disarray. She smiled at the sight and wondered, not for the millionth time, what waking up with Olivia Benson would feel like.

Dismissing such thoughts, she gently shook the brunette awake and let her know they were about to land in Las Vegas. They had been sent to a national law enforcement seminar to give a presentation on the role of cooperation in sex crimes between departments and successful outcomes.

Alex had hoped that Munch or Fin or even Rollins would be sent instead of Olivia, but her hopes fell on deaf ears and so she was across the country with a woman she'd carried a torch for, for the better part of a decade, with no hope of reciprocation.

She had made sure that she and Olivia would not be sharing a hotel room, something she hadn't told Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting their bags and rental car, Alex allowed Olivia to drive them to the Venetian and manage their luggage as she waited in line to check them in. When it became her turn, Olivia stepped up beside her, and was surprised to learn she had a different room than Alex, on a different floor.

For her part, Alex was relieved she was two floors above Olivia. As the brunette went to get off the elevator, she asked Alex if she wanted to get dinner and the blond agreed.

Olivia had been disappointed at not sharing a room with Alex, as she'd been hoping to regain the closeness they'd had before the Congo. Even as she'd fallen into and out of bed with David Hadden, her thoughts were never too far from Alex.

Sighing, she made her way to her hotel room and after unpacking, she called Alex to see if she wanted to do some sight seeing before dinner and was happy when the blond accepted, and a little surprised when Alex said she'd just meet her downstairs.

As she left the elevator she saw familiar blond hair and smiled as she made her way through the slot machines, trying to get to Alex. Her smile abruptly disappeared when she saw Alex being very friendly to a striking Asian woman.

She watched as the woman handed Alex what appeared to be a business card and frowned as Alex leaned in and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek. As the woman walked away, Olivia ducked behind a slot machine and waited until Alex turned around, seemingly looking for the brunette.

"Alex, over here."

"Hey. Ready to grab some food?"

Olivia smiled. "Unless you want to play the slots? Or try your hand at blackjack?"

Alex smiled back and shook her head. "Food detective. I need food." And sex. With you.

Olivia looked around and saw the sign for Delmonico by Emeril Lagasse. "How about there?"

Alex shook her head and grabbed Olivia's hand, pulling her through the casino to the parking garage.

Still holding Olivias's hand she turned to the brunette and asked, "Where did you park?"

Olivia glanced down at their hands and then up to Alex's face. Realizing she was still holding the brunette's hand, Alex quickly dropped it and mumbled an apology. They stood awkwardly for a few moments until Alex snapped out of it.

"The car?"

Missing the feeling of Alex's hand in her own, Olivia alson finally snapped out of it and pointed down a row of cars.

"We're down there, but where are we going?"

Alex smiled. "In-N-Out. Best burgers and fries this side of the Mississippi and only available in Nevada, Texas and California."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia watched as Alex ate something called a double-double with something akin to idol worship. As the blond's tongue came out to catch an errant smear of the so-called "special sauce," Olivia shifted in her seat wishing she had "special sauce" smeared all over her body.

She watched, as Alex savored a particularly long french fry and darted her tongue out to clean her upper lip.

Realizing she was being watched, Alex said around a mouth full of fries, "What?"

"You seem to really be enjoying the burger and fries. I've just never seen you eat like this before. You're usually more..."

"Proper?"

Olivia chuckled, "I was going to say restrained."

"I haven't had In-N-Out since we were here the last time." Realizing what she'd just said, she stopped talking and wide-eyed, she looked at Olivia.

"Last time? I wasn't aware you'd been to Vegas before." She glanced down and then back. "Robert?"

Alex shook her head. "Heaven's no. Robert thought Vegas was beneath him. Actually, only New York, Paris and London were worthy of his presence."

For just the briefest of moments Olivia saw anger flare in the blond's eyes. Before she could comment, it was gone and the blond was talking again.

"I'm sorry Alex. What did you just say?"

"I said, I did a year in Albuquerque while in witness protection and a friend and I would come over on the weekends a lot."

Olivia stuck a fry in her mouth and nodded. "I never knew you lived in New Mexico. I guess I just thought you were always in Wisconsin." Olivia looked down. "With your good man."

Oblivious to Olivia, Alex shook her head. "No, Wisconsin was my second stop after Iowa. New Mexico was the last and my favorite."

"Never pictured you for a desert and sweat lodge kind of girl Alex."

The blond laughed. "I'm not, which is why Marti and I came over to Vegas a lot. Marti's girlfriend was in one of the Cirque shows, and Vegas was as close to New York as I could get."

"Vegas showgirl for a girlfriend? I bet he was a happy man." Olivia smiled.

"Oh she was. Marti was short for Martha, not that you'd ever call her that if you valued your life."

"She?"

Alex frowned. "Yes, she."

"Sorry, I just didn't know you had any lesbian friends Alex. Did you stay with them?" Did you join them?

Alex's look was one that said pissed. "I have friends from all walks of life Olivia."

"I know that Alex. I'm sorry. I just, well, I don't really know what I thought. It's not a big deal, just...oddly surprising."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but ultimately let it go. "Yes, I stayed with them." Blushing, she looked away. "But not always."

"Ah. Three's a crowd sometimes, huh?"

"Something like that." Placing all of their trash on a tray, Alex asked, "ready to go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Olivia drove down the strip she saw a billboard for one of the Crique shows.

"Hey Alex, does Mart's girlfriend still live here?"

Surprised, Alex shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"Oh. I saw you with the Asian lady at the casino. I just thought that might be her."

Alex squirmed in her seat and quickly answered, "No! That was just...an old acquaintance I knew from back then. We bumped into each other. That's all. Her name is Michelle."

Olivia nodded. That would certainly explain why the woman was giving her a card. Feeling relieved Olivia suggested they visit the top of the Stratosphere, to which Alex agreed.

Alex declined the roller coaster ride at the top, but had to smile at Olivia's childlike enthusiasm. She rubbed her arms as a gust of wind kicked up, causing her to shiver. Olivia saw her and took off her leather jacket and draped it around the blond's shoulders.

"Olivia! You're going to need this on the ride!"

Waggling her eyebrows at Alex, she replied, "Counselor, I'm hot blooded."

Alex watched her disappear into the elevator to the coaster and pulled the jacket more firmly around her, inhaling Olivia's scent. When she saw Olivia's group get seated on the coaster, she pulled out her phone and made a quick call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 Hours Later

Alex Cabot's room

Alex flipped her hair over and back, made a final adjustment to her lipstick and tightened the sash on her robe. She glanced at the clock and smiled as there was a knock on her door. Not bothering to look through the peephole she opened the door and pulled the brunette inside.

"Punctual."

The brunette smiled. "Yes, I am."

Alex stepped into the shorter woman's arms and kissed her.

"Fuck now, talk later."

"You're the boss."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Cabot was currently on all four's, blond hair sweaty and matted to her face, eyes closed in concentration and mouth slightly open as the brunette pounded into her from behind. The blond was desperately trying to achieve her third orgasm in as many hours, and needed just a little...more.

"Please...more, I need...more."

The brunette grabbed her hips and slightly adjusted the angle, causing a delicious friction and sending Alex over the edge.

"Oh fuuuuuuck Liv!"

The brunette pulled out, flipped Alex over, and tossed her harness aside. Not giving Alex anytime to recover she settled over the blond's mouth and began riding her tongue.

30 minutes later

Alex was sated and smiling at her lover through heavy lidded eyes. She reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of her lover's eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. Her lover studied her face, tracing the shape of her features and wondering...

"Who's Liv?"

Alex went rigid and immediately pulled away from her lover.

"What?"

The brunette half shrugged and looked directly into Alex's eyes. "Every time you've come tonight, you've called her name. You've never done that before."

Alex slipped out of bed and turned her back to the woman currently lying in her bed, slipping on her robe and trying to compose herself. She pulled the sash of her robe more tightly around her and turned to face her lover.

"Jamie, I think you can go ahead and leave. I doubt I have anything left tonight."

Jamie sat up in bed and watched as the blond hurried around the room, grabbing discarded clothing and throwing it on the bed before rushing into the bathroom and closing the door.

After dressing, she softly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alex?"

Sniffing, the blond managed to get out, "Jamie, please just go."

"Alex...Alex, open the door. Please?"

Inside the bathroom, Alex Cabot was sitting with her back to the door, used tissues all around her. Sighing, she stood up, splashed some water on her face, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jamie took in her red eyes and blotchy skin and tenderly wiped away an errant tear from Alex's cheek. She pulled the blond into her arms and held her.

"Alex, I'm not going anywhere."

Alex pulled back and shook her head. "No, no, I already paid for the night, but you don't need to stay. It's ok."

Now it was Jamie who sighed. "I'm aware of that Alex. It's not been so long that you've forgotten how Michelle runs her escort service, have you?" She smoothed Alex's hair and gave her a small smile. "Besides, you're my friend, not just a business deal. Talk to me."

Now it was Alex who smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Taking Jamie's hand she pulled her over to the bed and settled into the V of the other woman's legs.

When several minutes went by and Alex didn't say anything, Jamie held her more tightly.

"She's the someone you used to allude to all those years ago, isn't she?" Alex nodded. "Did you guys break-up or...did something happen to her?"

Alex half chuckled and shook her head. "No, she's fine, but...we've...we've never been involved."

"Really?" Alex nodded. "Wow. What's the problem? Is she blind?"

Alex smiled. "You're too kind. No, her eyesight is perfectly fine. And her mouth and her breast and her ass..."

Jamie laughed. "Watched her much have you? Seriously Alex, is she..."

"Not gay. Even a little bit."

"You've asked?"

"...No, but she's always dated only men. And more recently she dated someone I know. A man."

"Oh. So that's why you called out her name while we were fucking?"

Alex turned in Jamie's arms and began apologizing.

"Jamie, I am SO sorry. I have never done that before! I'm so embarrassed."

Jamie laughed and traced the outline of Alex's lips. "Alex, I'm a lesbian prostitute for an upscale escort service. A stud for hire with a mortgage and student loans that it seems I'll never get paid off. You are paying me for my time, so you can call me whatever you want to call me."

"Jamie stop. Don't...don't say that about yourself. You're more than that."

Jamie kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes, I am. But I'm also a realist and it's ok." She kissed Alex on the lips. "You're more than this too Alex. If it's not meant to be with Liv, find someone else. Please?"

"You look like her you know."

"I kinda figured that."

"And with what you just did, just said to me? You're noble like she is."

Jamie hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "Find someone Alex."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex Cabot's Room

Alex had stood under the shower until the water ran cold and she finally had to get out. Wrapped in the fluffy robe the hotel provided, she sat on the love seat in her room sipping hot tea. She picked up the phone and waited for her call to be connected.

"It's Alex."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

Olivia watched as Alex stifled another yawn. They were sitting in the second of three sessions they were to attend that day and while the presentation was hardly scintillating, it wasn't coma inducing either.

As soon as they took a break, Olivia made her way to Alex's side, taking note of the dark shadows under the blond's eyes.

"You ok Alex?"

Surprised to see Olivia, Alex jumped.

"Sorry Olivia, I'm just tired today."

Olivia smiled. "I think I figured that much out Alex. You've tried to stifle three yawns this session alone."

Embarrassed, the blond shrugged and poured herself a cup of coffee.

In a playful mood, the detective decided to give the blond a hard time.

"Hot date last night?"

Alex jerked and looked mortified before stammering, "Wh-what?"

Olivia watched as Alex's fair features turned scarlet. Her amusement turned to fear that the blond just may have been busy knocking boots two floors above her while she was pining away for said blond.

"Alex?"

Recovering quickly, Alex shook her head and managed a chuckle. "No, no hot date Olivia, but the couple next door were quite...vocal. All night."

It was a plausible lie. Really, it was.

Relieved, Olivia smiled at her. "You're cute when you blush."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Curse of the fair skinned." Looking over Olivia's shoulder she found the restrooms and excused herself.

Alex locked herself in the last stall and let her head fall forward with a thud onto the door. Composing herself, she attended to business and returned to the next seminar session.

Olivia had saved her a seat and as soon as the presenter started rambling on, both women knew it was going to be a waste of time. Olivia began scribbling something on a piece of paper and pushed it over to Alex.

_Wanna ditch?_

Alex made a mark.

_And? _

Olivia shrugged, thought for a moment, then smiled. She scribbled furiously, and pushed the paper back toward Alex.

Alex read what was written and under her breath she muttered, "Seriously?"

Olivia nodded and whispered, "Come on Alex! Please?"

Against her better judgment Alex found herself agreeing to go see Madame Tussauds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 Hours Later

The wax museum, which was located inside the Venetian, had turned out to be quite entertaining and both women relished the opportunity to observe and spend time with the other woman. Alex had goaded Olivia into donning bunny ears and having her photo made, in bed with "Hef."

While Olivia was paying for her photo, Alex made her way over to the Brad Pitt/ Angelina Jolie figures. She was admiring the Jolie figure when Olivia appeared beside her.

The brunette took in the slight smile on Alex's lips and mistook it for admiration of Brad Pitt.

"He's a hottie, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Brad Pitt."

"Angelina's not so bad herself."

Realizing what she'd said, Alex held her breath, waiting to see what, if anything, Olivia might say to that.

Oblivious, Olivia nodded and added, "They've made some gorgeous babies." Her expression turned sad for just a moment, but long enough for Alex to catch it.

"Liv?"

The brunette shook her head and motioned for them to continue.

"We're at the end Liv. Let's go grab some food and then you can tell me what caused that moment of sadness on your face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia pushed her half eaten salad away from her and tried not to squirm under the scrutiny of Alex's blue eyes.

"Detective? I asked you a question. Please answer."

Olivia bowed her head and took a deep breath, preparing to tell things to Alex she'd only ever shared with Elliott.

"I...I just thought that by now in my life I would be married or with someone and have a family." She shrugged again.

"Married?" Well Cabot, she's definitely straight.

"Or...you know, something." She looked at Alex. "What about you? I mean, I know you almost married Robert, but any interest since then?"

Alex gave a non-committal shrug.

"Counselor? I asked a question. Please answer."

Alex smirked at Olivia. "Way to throw my words back at me detective." At Olivia's look she relented. "Fine. I would like to find somebody who is interested in me and settle down. Maybe have a child. Maybe. But I'm not sure that is going to happen." She shrugged.

"Robert was interested in you."

Alex pinned her with an icy stare. Robert was a cluster fuck and not a topic I care to revisit."

Before Olivia could say anything else, Alex looked at her watch, informed the brunette she had something to take care of and disappeared from view.

Left alone, Olivia replayed the conversation with Alex over and over in her head as she made her way to her room. While waiting on the elevator, she picked up a few brochures on things to do in the Vegas area, intent on finding something else to do with Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex Cabot got into the limo and settled in for the 45 minute drive outside the city. Her last thought was of setting up house with Olivia before falling asleep.

When the driver awoke her, she squinted against the fading sun and allowed him to help her out of the car. As she entered the house, she was greeted by Michelle with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the House of Sapphos. Let's have a drink and catch up before we get down to business."

1 Hour Later

Alex flipped the page and found exactly what she was looking for.

"Her."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "You're sure you don't want Jamie?"

Alex shook her head. "Not for this."

"This?"

Alex nodded and felt herself begin to blush. She cleared her throat and met Michelle's eye.

"I'll be ordering off the menu." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a list.

Michelle looked it over, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Again, why not Jamie?"

"Variety."

"Ok. You're booked for an in-call two nights from now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the limo back to the Venetian Alex thought about the lie she'd told Michelle. She didn't want variety, she wanted Olivia and Jamie had gotten a little too close.

Olivia was walking up the entrance way to the Venetian as she caught a glimpse of Alex getting out of a limo. She watched as the blond tipped the driver and disappeared inside the casino. Before she could jot down the license number, the car was gone.

She called Alex on her cell and was surprised when the blond lied to her and said she'd been napping. She declined Olivia's invitation to dinner, citing the need to put the finishing touches on her presentation for the next day.

More than a little hurt, Olivia sat down at the blackjack table and played a few rounds before calling it a night. As she got ready for bed, she kept going over the day with Alex and wondering why the blond had felt the need to lie to her. She drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews.**

Next Afternoon

Olivia and Alex had just finished giving their presentation and Olivia was trying to find the blonde. Alex was a no-show for breakfast, hadn't sat near her for the morning session and barely made eye contact with her during their presentation.

Olivia had been intent on getting to Alex as soon as they were finished, but a throng of seminar attendees had been eager to ask her questions and by the time she'd finished answering them all, Alex was nowhere to be found.

After calling Alex's cell and having it go straight to voice mail, she decided to go to Alex's room. As she was about to get on the elevator, she saw Alex and a good looking man exit the elevator looking...chummy. Against her better judgment, and with a wave of jealousy, she strode over to them as they stood talking.

"Alex." She gave the man a once over before turning her attention back to the blonde.

Surprised, Alex spoke, "Olivia? What..."

Before she could finish Olivia took her by the arm and gently pulled her away from the man.

"What's going on? Why have you been avoiding me all day?" Why did you lie to me last night?

Alex looked over the brunette's shoulder and nodded to the man. "James, I'll catch up to you later, ok?"

The man looked between the two women, silently asking Alex if she was safe. Alex gave an almost imperceptible nod before turning ice blue eyes to the detective.

"First of all _detective _please refrain from manhandling me. Second, I have not been avoiding you, I've just been...preoccupied." With thoughts of you naked in my bed.

Olivia snorted. "Yeah, with that guy." She jerked in the direction James had gone. "You know Alex, if you wanted to have a booty call, you didn't have to lie to me last night!"

Now Alex was indignant. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you get out of the limo last night Alex, you know, while you were supposedly napping?" Olivia looked down and then back up at Alex. There was no mistaking the pain in the brunette's eyes.

Alex saw the sadness in her eyes and inwardly cursed herself. She shook her head.

"Olivia, James and I clerked for the same judge one summer and we haven't sen each other since then. Not until this seminar." She moved in closer to the brunette. "Besides, he's a very closeted gay man, so I most definitely wasn't on a booty call with him last night."

Olivia felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry."

They stood looking at each other for a few moments until Olivia remembered the limo.

"So is that where you were last night?"

Absently Alex shook her head. "No." Realizing what she'd just done she opened and closed her mouth a few times before sighing. "I was with an old friend last night. Someone I knew from when I used to come here all those years ago."

"The Asian lady?" Alex nodded. "Oh." Olivia rubbed her forehead. "So why couldn't you just tell me that instead of lying to me?"

"Because...because I don't really care to think about my time in WP and trying to reconcile the person she knew me as with the person I am and I don't care to explain everything to people I'm not likely to send Christmas cards to, ok?" Well, it was sort of the truth.

Olivia seemed to be processing what the blonde had said before finally nodding.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

Olivia smiled. "Apology accepted."

Alex smiled. "Thank you."

"So, how about dinner tonight?"

"We have that rubber chicken awards dinner tonight, remember?"

Olivia snarled. "Oh, yeah. That. We could skip?"

"Sorry, I have to give the introductory speech, remember?" Alex looked at her watch. "Which reminds me, I need to go get ready. See you there?"

Olivia nodded and watched as Alex turned back toward the elevators and disappeared inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of Alex the entire time she was speaking. The blonde was wearing a short black cocktail dress that fit her figure rather nicely. Her lips were blood red and she was wearing her black framed glasses.

Olivia shifted several times while squeezing her thighs together, trying to relieve the throbbing in her center. Her gaze was fixed on Alex's lips and daydreamed about having those lips all over her body.

Alex was oblivious to Olivia because she was giving her speech on autopilot, lost in her own thoughts of the brunette's hands on her own body.

The detective was wearing a green, short sleeved cocktail dress with her hair in an up do and a light pink lipstick on her lips. Olivia's arms were toned and her fingernails were done up in a French manicure. And her calves were firm and Alex found herself wondering what they would feel like wrapped around her waist.

She opted to sit with James instead of Olivia, afraid of what she might do or say to the brunette. After the dinner was over, she declined Olivia's invitation for a drink, opting to retire to her room, where she promptly took care of her raging libido, and fell asleep thinking about her appointment the next night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early Afternoon, the next day

"Hey Alex, since we just have one session left and we don't leave for New York until tomorrow afternoon, how about we take a night helicopter tour of Las Vegas and surrounding areas?"

Seeing the hope in Olivia's eyes, Alex really wanted to say yes, to spend two hours in a helicopter with the detective, but remembering her appointment, she declined.

Seeing the disappointment in Olivia's eyes, she cited a non-existent head and stomach ache as the reason for declining.

Concerned, Olivia offered to stay with the blonde, to go to a drug store for her or anything else she might need.

Feeling like a heel, Alex declined and told Olivia to go ahead and take the tour. Olivia slowly nodded.

"Ok, if you're sure?" Alex nodded again. "Ok, well, it won't be the same without you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 Hours Later

Alex was once again in her silk robe, make-up applied, hair brushed out and a spritz of perfume behind her ear. She laughed at the absurdity of going to so much trouble for a paid fuck, but then the little voice inside her reminded her this was her "Olivia fantasy," and these were all things she'd do for the brunette. If the brunette was a lesbian, bisexual, bi-curious or even insanely drunk one night. But she wasn't and this little tryst would have to keep her warm for many nights to come.

Alex took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. For the briefest of moments she felt sad, pathetic and...cheap. But she managed to push it aside and told herself, this was as close to Olivia Benson as she was ever going to get.

Just as she was about to spiral down into self loathing, there was a knock on her door. She looked out the peep hole and licked her lips at the sight waiting on the other side of the door.

She opened the door and found the closest thing to Olivia Benson she'd ever seen. The woman had short brown hair, brown eyes and a strong, toned frame in a form fitting leather jacket, tight chinos and layered shirt.

Clipped to her belt was what appeared to be a real badge.

"Alex?"

"Lily?"

Meanwhile...

Olivia had gotten as far as the sightseeing launch pad when thoughts of a sick and hurting Alex all alone in a hotel room got the better of her. She turned around and headed back toward the hotel, intent on sitting with Alex all night if she had too.

She took the elevator to Alex's floor and hurried down the hall, noticing the room numbers as she hurried by. Alex's room should be just around the corner...

She stopped short at the sight before her. Alex Cabot, HER Alex, was standing in the doorway of her room looking like a woman about to get fucked seven ways to Sunday with a woman who looked like...

She stalked up to the two women, surprising them both.

"Who are you?"

Lily looked at Olivia and did a double take.

"I'm Lily. Who are you?"

Olivia held her badge up and said, "Detective Olivia Benson." She looked at Alex and back at the woman called Lily. "And you?"

Lily held up her own badge and said, "I have one of those too." She looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow. "Michelle didn't say anything about a threesome. That's going to cost extra." She looked at Alex first and then Olivia and licked her lips. "Though it's going to be super hot..."

Before she could finish what she was about to say, Olivia had wrenched her arm behind her back and shoved her up against the wall. She looked at Alex with a look of anger, contempt, frustration and...hurt?

"You're paying for it? Alex?"

"Hey, let me go! Getting roughed up isn't on the menu!"

Olivia let the woman go after giving her a shove.

"Get out of here before I arrest you for prostitution!"

Lily was rubbing her arm. "It's not..."

Olivia took a step toward her and the woman scurried away. The brunette turned back to Alex and found the door being shut. She stuck her foot in the door and pushed it open roughly, revealing a red faced Alex Cabot.

Tears were threatening to fall and Olivia ground out, "Alex?"


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde tried to hide her face, but Olivia grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. She pushed the blonde up against the wall and forced blue eyes to look into brown ones.

"Alex...please..."

"Please what Olivia? Please tell you why I pay for sex? Sex with a woman? Why I pay for sex with women who look like..." Alex shut her eyes. "...you?"

Shocked, Olivia dropped her hold on the blonde's arms and took a step backwards.

"Alex?"

Both women stood staring at each other, Olivia's mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She finally took a step toward Alex, but the blonde moved out of her grasp.

"Please Olivia...please just go. I've embarrassed myself enough for one night." She laughed. "Hell, one lifetime!"

Gently, Olivia pleaded, "Alex...please look at me."

Alex turned and screamed, "Just go Olivia, please!"

Olivia reached out and touched Alex's cheek.

"Alex...why didn't you..." Olivia gestured. "...tell me?"

Alex sighed. "Tell you what Olivia? That I've had a thing for you since the day I met you? That I didn't sleep with women until I went into WP?"

"Well, that too, but why didn't you tell me how you felt about me...after you came back if not before?"

"Kurt Moss? David Hadden? When I got back and you were dating Kurt it became painfully obvious that no matter how much I'd thought, hoped, you aren't a lesbian, bisexual, or even remotely bi-curious." She huffed, "or even a bottle lesbian."

Olivia took Alex's chin in her hand and tilted her head up. She nudged Alex until the taller woman stepped backwards, her back hitting the wall.

"You have it all worked out, huh?"

Alex managed to shrug. "Moss, Hadden and...Cassidy."

Olivia took a step into Alex, pinning the blonde to the wall with her lower body.

Alex gasped as her back went rigid. "Olivia?"

Olivia took the blonde's hand and pushed it into her crotch as she moved her head in closer, her lips millimeters from Alex's.

"You're right Alex, I'm not bi-curious...I'm 85% lesbian and the rest is bisexual." She captured Alex's lips in a sweet kiss. "And I'm 100% Alex."

Alex looked hopeful. "You are?"

Olivia nodded and began kissing the blonde as she lifted her legs off the floor.

Alex was just about gone as she mumbled, "Oh Liv. Fuck me please!"

Olivia stopped kissing the blonde. "No."

Alex's eyes flew open and she began pushing at the brunette, trying to get away.

"Alex, baby...shhhh. We aren't going to fuck. We're going to make love Alex."

"We are?" Olivia nodded. "Oh." She gasped again as the brunette scooped her up and carried her the short distance to the king size bed.

As she lay the blonde down on the bed, she tugged at the sash on her robe and sucked in a ragged breath at what was revealed.

"Beautiful."

Alex blushed at the compliment and bit her bottom lip.

"Liv, please?" She motioned for the brunette to undress.

"Whatever you want baby."

Olivia stood and began undressing. Without pretense, she shed her shirt and bra and pushed her pants and boxers down, revealing her harness. She smiled as Alex licked her lips as she took in Olivia's tool.

She whimpered as Olivia removed the harness. "Liv?"

"Not the first time baby." She climbed on the bed and kissed the blonde. "I want to taste you."

Alex reached for her and pulled her down onto her as she kissed the brunette.

Soon they were both completely naked and rubbing, touching and kissing each other. Olivia paid special attention to Alex's breasts and moaned as Alex raked her fingernails through her hair.

As Olivia made her way down Alex's body she discovered the blonde's stomach was an erogenous zone. She smiled as Alex began to squirm beneath her tongue and was trying to urge Olivia to her center.

"Patience Counselor."

She then spent the next while kissing, touching and sucking everywhere but where Alex wanted her most.

"Liv please! Please go down on me!"

Not wanting to make her wait any longer, Olivia touched her tongue to the blonde's clit and began loving her folds, eventually slipping her tongue inside the blonde.

"Oh God! Please don't stop!"

Olivia grabbed her hips more firmly and held the blonde as she went deeper into the blonde. She could feel Alex's muscles begin to tighten and heard her breathing becoming erratic. She knew the blonde was on the edge as she felt Alex grabbing her hair and pulling.

With a few more thrusts of the tongue, Alex screamed, "OLIVIA! Oh FUCK!"

Olivia held her as she came down, whispering words of love and adoration.

Alex, spent from the night's events, raised up and kissed Olivia, tasting herself. She smiled at Olivia before burying her head in the crook of the brunette's neck.

They lay there for a few minutes, allowing their bodies to cool.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"I want you so bad, but I'm so exhausted." She yawned. "It's been exhausting trying to be around you and not act on my feelings." She cupped Olivia's breast. "My desires."

"Would you think it rude of me to sleep for a little bit?"

Olivia smiled. "No sweetheart."

Already drifting to sleep, Alex mumbled, "You'll still be hear when I wake up, right?"

"Definitely." Olivia took a moment to adjust the sheets before joining her lover in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews.**

Alex awoke tangled in bed sheets and limbs. Afraid she was dreaming or actually in bed with her hired stud, she carefully opened one eye then the other and smiled when she saw that she was in deed in bed with Olivia Benson.

Easing from the tangle, she lifted the sheet away from her new lover's body and felt herself get wet at the sight. Leaning down, she took one of Olivia's nipples into her mouth and began to suck, drawing it into a pebbled nub.

Olivia began to stir and held Alex's head to her breast.

"Oh God, what a way to wake up."

Alex lifted her head and smiled at the brunette before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I'm going to make love to you Olivia Benson."

She slowly, agonizingly slowly made her way down Olivia's body, kissing, licking and nipping as she went. She found a particularly sensitive spot just under the detective's breast and delighted in the sounds she could elicit from her if she nipped just right.

Alex let her hands roam over the toned body of Olivia as she continued her oral journey. Every so often she would stop and look at Olivia smiling with wonder.

Self conscious, Olivia asked, "What Alex? What is it?"

"I can't believe you're here and I'm allowed to do this."

Olivia tried to sit up as she whispered, "Oh Alex..."

The blonde shook her head and pushed Olivia back down as she continued down the toned legs of her lover. Satisfied she'd explored every inch of the brunette, except for where she was wanted most, the blonde made her way to the brunette's center.

Running her finger through the moist folds, she smiled again.

"A landing strip detective?"

Tired of being teased, Olivia groaned, "Aleeeex!"

Taking pity on her needy lover, Alex moved to the foot of the bed and pulled Olivia to her by the ankles. Settling on her knees on the floor, she draped those toned legs over each shoulder and pushed her tongue deep into the brunette.

Olivia's hips came off the bed as she swore and began to call to a number of deities, finishing with a guttural scream of "ALEX!" as her orgasm ripped through her.

Alex held her lover's legs and cleaned her with her tongue as the other woman came back to herself. She gently released her legs and climbed up the bed to the waiting arms of Olivia.

The brunette kissed the blonde long and hard and as they pulled apart she smoothed Alex's hair and ran her thumb along the blonde's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Staring at each other they broke out in giggles as they both declared their love at the same time.

As the laughter quietened down, Olivia kissed Alex's temple. I really do love you Alex."

Alex raised up and kissed Olivia. "And I really do love you."

Spying the harness Olivia had discarded just before making love to her, Alex got up out of bed, unbothered by her nakedness, and retrieved the garment.

Olivia enjoyed the view of Alex's backside as she knelt to pick it up. Sitting astride Olivia, Alex held it up for inspection.

"Tell me detective Benson, do you often wear this?"

Olivia blushed as she looked away, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Liv?"

Sighing she mumbled, "Only when I think I might get to spend a couple of hours alone with you."

Alex was surprised and...aroused. "Really? Since when?"

Olivia half shrugged. "Since right before you went into WP."

"Seriously?"

Olivia nodded. "Remember when you tried to hug me after the Avery case?" Alex nodded. "Well, I'd just started packing then and didn't have everything figured out on how to wear it. I couldn't let you hug me and feel it."

Alex held it up and further inspected it.

"How many women have you used this on?"

Olivia shook her head. "None. It's yours. Meant for you I mean."

Alex's eyes darkened and Olivia could feel the wetness from the blond on her thighs.

"Fuck me with it."

Olivia Benson did not need to be asked or in this case told twice. In a quick, fluid motion she had Alex on her back and was trying to get harnessed up with the blonde's help.

Olivia hesitated and Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lube."

Alex shook her head. "We don't need it." When the brunette still made no attempt to move, Alex asked, "Liv?"

Olivia swallowed hard and looked away before confessing, "I've never actually used one of these. What if I hurt you?"

Alex's face softened. "Baby, I'm so wet for you, there is no chance you'll hurt me."

For good measure, Olivia dipped a finger into Alex and found nothing but wet heat. Smiling, she positioned herself and slowly pushed into the blonde, giving her time to adjust.

"Oh God." Alex began to rock back and forth in an effort to get Olivia moving. Taking the hint, the brunette set up a strong and steady rhythm.

She let out her own moan as Alex wrapped her legs around her waist and dug her fingernails into the brunette's shoulders.

In short order, Alex was convulsing around Olivia's new appendage and moaning the brunette's name. Once again Olivia tossed the harness aside and held Alex as they both dozed off.

A short time later Alex awoke to find Olivia staring down at her with an intense look.

"Liv?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to ask her question.

"Alex..."

The blonde reached up and pushed a lock of hair from Olivia's face.

"You want to know why I resorted to paying for it, right?"

All Olivia could manage was a nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews.**

Alex was sitting with the sheet around her and leaning against the headboard. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just plunge right in.

When I landed in Iowa, I was terribly lonely for my old life, for...you. I knew my feelings for you had passed friendship and simple crush status, but before I could sort everything out, Valez happened. So living in Des Moines was a new start. Everywhere I looked I saw gay and lesbian couples being out, open, getting married and having families." She looked down. "Having babies." She shrugged.

"I was free to restart my life and if I couldn't be ADA Alex Cabot, I could be account executive Susan Watson, who was just discovering her true sexuality."

Olivia, who had joined her at the headboard, took the blonde's hand in her own.

"Miss Cabot, just how did you go about discovering your true sexuality?"

Alex blushed. "I would jog around my neighborhood every morning and there was a woman. A brunette woman with short hair, an athletic body and brown eyes. We started jogging together, then having coffee and then lunch and dinner and finally breakfast after dinner."

"Did she...was she...did she treat you well? Deserve you?"

Alex looked at her lover and smiled. She touched Olivia's cheek and then gave her a sweet, chaste kiss.

"She was very...noble. Kind of like this other hot brunette I know." Alex frowned. "And that was the problem; she reminded me of you and I realized I picked her not because I had a type, but because I had an Olivia complex. I wasn't dating or having sex with her, I was dating you. She told me she loved me and started talking about moving in together and...getting married, having a baby." Alex shrugged. "And that's when I knew I had to end it. I had no intention of living the rest of my life as Susan Watson. I was determined to get back to my life as Alex Cabot. To you."

"How did she take the break-up?"

Alex grimaced. "I don't know. Once I knew I had to break up with her, I lied to the Marshall's and told them I thought I was being followed and they immediately moved me. I never saw her again. I feel really bad about that, but it was for the best."

Olivia nodded.

"So your good man in Wisconsin?"

Alex gave a tight smile. "Was really a man. I was lonely, but dating a man was just easier. Less messy." Alex shrugged, "Besides, Wisconsin isn't exactly a lesbian mecca."

Olivia laughed. "I suppose you do have a point!" As their laughter subsided, she leaned in and kissed Alex in a less than chaste way. Before it could go further, Alex pulled away.

"I need to finish this Olivia."

"Ok baby."

"After the Connors trial they moved me to Albuquerque." Alex sighed and shifted uneasily before continuing. "My second night there I went out to a bar and got more than a little buzzed." She placed her other hand on top of the hand Olivia was holding. "I was so miserable and depressed at not getting to stay in New York, and mad at myself for not telling you how I felt that night." She swallowed hard and then continued. "So I got...drunk. I got drunk and there was a woman at the bar looking as miserable as I did. We closed the bar down and ended up in a dive motel where we had drunk, sloppy sex before passing out."

When Alex didn't continue, Olivia tried to prompt her.

"What Alex?"

"We woke up the next morning both mortified. I'd never been picked up in a bar or picked anyone up before, and I started trying to explain how I was new to town and how up until three days ago I thought I might be pregnant by my ex-boyfriend and she told me she'd been there done that. If it'd been anyone else, it would have been funny, but since it was me." She shook her head. "We went our separate ways and I didn't see her again for three days." Alex looked at Olivia. "I had to swing by the Marshall's office before starting my new job and she was there."

"She was in WP too?"

Alex shook her head. "No, she was Inspector Mary Shannon with the US Marshall Service. And more importantly she was assigned to my case. Apparently she had been out of state on another case when I first arrived."

"Shit! What happened?"

Alex chuckled. "She informed me in no uncertain terms she was not a lesbian, that what had happened was solely due to her alcohol consumption and she would understand if I wanted her partner to be assigned to my case instead of her. I declined and she seemed relieved and offered to get me a job in a more lesbian friendly business." Alex looked down at her hands, which were now back in her lap. "And she got me to a doctor to make sure I wasn't pregnant."

"And? You weren't, right?"

Alex shook her head. "No."

The sadness in Alex's voice touched Olivia, and she made a mental note to bring the subject back up.

"Anyway, I did go to work for a lesbian owned real estate company where I met Marti and made friends with some other lesbians and gay men who also worked in the office. Marti invited me to Vegas to meet her girlfriend and their friend Michelle."

"Wait, Michelle, the Asian woman, is the...pimp, madame, whatever you got Lily through?"

"Owner of a perfectly legal escort service inside the city limits. However, she does have another venture outside the city where prostitution is legal called House of Sapphos."

"But how did you...you know?"

"We were all out to dinner one night when Michelle came clean to me about her business and curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to see these women who were not only prostitutes, but lesbian prostitutes. And that's when I saw her, Jamie. She looks like you. Well, like you looked when I first met you. She was working her way through college and I wanted her. Actually, I wanted you, and she was as close as I could get." Alex shrugged again. "And it just seemed easier, less complicated to pay for it. And I told myself it wasn't fair to get involved with someone when all I wanted was you." She swallowed hard and whispered, "And if you pay for it, you can be whoever you want. I got to be Alex. I got to hear my name and not Susan or Emily or Sandy. Alex. That's what I heard during sex and that was important to me."

Olivia's heart broke at the thought of Alex paying for sex just so she could here her name. She pulled the blonde to her and began kissing her.

"Never again Alex. Never again."

She pushed the blonde down and began kissing her again and then she was making love to her, slowly, reverently. And as the blonde's breathing and movements became erratic, she whispered, "Come for me...Alex."

And she did, clinging to Olivia and finally tears ran down her face as she held Olivia to her.

"Shhh baby. It's ok. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere."

And Olivia knew she was telling Alex the truth. There were things she wanted to ask Alex about still, but for now they would sleep. And they did.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia awoke to find Alex staring down at her with smile on her face.

"Just what are you smiling at counselor?"

Alex tilted her head and began tracing the line along Olivia's collar bone. She bent and kissed Olivia.

"I'm so very happy at this moment. Just being here with you, like this, makes me happy!" She glanced at the clock and groaned. "We need to get ready to leave Liv." Her smile faltered and she quickly looked away from Olivia.

Olivia raised up and touched Alex's chin, bringing her eyes back to meet her's.

"What?"

Alex shook her head. "What happens when we get back to New York? To our jobs? The real world?"

Olivia sat all the way up. "First, I called and changed our flight to Sunday, extended our stay here until then and I called in for both of us. We'll only miss one day of work, Friday, and I'm not ready to go back to the real world just yet."

"When did you..."

"I woke up about an hour after our last...session, and took a chance that you'd want to stay here, with me." She looked quickly at Alex for confirmation.

Alex nodded. "Sounds wonderful, but what about when we get back? What then?"

Olivia smiled. "Alex, this is one time that what happens in Vegas isn't going to stay in Vegas. I love you, I'm in love with you and I want...I want..." Unable to finish, she sort of shrugged and held her hands out to Alex.

Alex pulled at the brunette until she was sitting on her lap facing the blonde. Alex kissed her long and hard and began stroking Olivia's breasts. She dipped her head and took one nipple into her mouth and began to suck, drawing moans from the brunette.

"I'm in love with you too." She reached down between Olivia's legs and began to tease her opening. Finding ample moisture, she easily slid inside the detective and smiled as the other woman bit her lower lip, threw her head back and began to ride her fingers.

Alex held her with one arm as she stroked her with the other fingers and took her hardened nipple into her mouth. She stroked harder and harder until Olivia wrapped both arms around her and called out her name, Alex as she convulsed around her fingers.

Alex laid Olivia down and was surprised when Olivia urged her up and over her mouth, where in very short order, the blonde was coming and calling out to Olivia before collapsing onto the mattress.

Olivia scooped the blonde up to her and kissed her neck and whispered into Alex's ear. The blonde turned in her lover's arms and looked at her.

"Do you mean that? Or was that just a …."

Before she could another word out, Olivia placed a finger on her lips.

"Yes, I did. Today Alex. Marry me today, here in Vegas and then in New York so it's legal."

Alex looked down. "Liv, I want you to be sure. This is new. Us being lover's and we've not even gone out on an actual date!"

Olivia laughed. "Is it new Alex? Or have we been dancing around this for the better part of a decade? I've known I had some sort of feelings for you ever since Elliot and I found you in that ridiculously sexy red dress eating with that heel Trevor Langan. I knew I loved you after Sam Cavanaugh and that I was in love with you after Cheryl Avery. So no Alex, this is not new for me."

Now she leaned in and captured Alex's nipple. "But if you want, we can go out on a date tonight and then get married." She looked up from the blonde's breast as she darted her tongue out again and teased the hardened nub.

Alex pulled Olivia's head up for a kiss and then answered, "Yes Olivia Benson, I will marry you tonight, after you take me out on a date." She shimmied out from under her lover who protested.

"Where are you going?"

"I have absolutely nothing appropriate to wear to a wedding. Especially my own wedding."

Olivia smiled and jumped up, following her soon-to-be wife into the bathroom where she attempted to shower with the blonde. Alex gently pushed her out of the bathroom and told her to go shower in her own room.

"Aleeeex!"

The blonde opened the bathroom door and smirked at the brunette.

"Detective Benson, what do you take me for? It's my wedding day and I can't see you yet!" At Olivia's scowl Alex relented. "Liv, I need to go do some shopping." She waggled her eyebrows. "Buy some new under garments?"

"Oh. Well, yeah. Yeah! So, uh, I need to get a few things too. I'll make reservations at Delmonico's for us and take care of everything else. I'll call you with details, ok?"

Alex stepped forward and kissed Olivia on the lips.

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was smiling as she picked up a rather girly camisole and garter belt set in ivory. After trying it on to make sure it fit just right she made her purchase.

2 Hours Later

Frustrated, Alex took a cab to downtown Vegas, hoping to find something a little less Elvis and a little more...something. On a whim she went into a vintage shop and began looking around.

"May I help you?"

Alex turned and found an older lady watching her.

Unsure of how a same sex marriage might go over with the older lady, she faltered before saying, "Uh, I'm looking for something to get...married in. Tonight."

The lady smiled. "Sudden decision?"

Alex smiled. "Something like that. I couldn't find anything on the strip that wasn't too...sparkly. I thought maybe I might find something here."

The woman looked Alex over and went into the back, coming out with a vintage, 1950's white linen wiggle dress and coat.

"How about this?"

Alex turned and seeing the dress she gasped. "It's perfect. I wonder if it will fit?"

"Go find out."

Alex was in awe as the dress fit perfectly. She stepped out of the dressing room and waited for the sales lady to notice her.

"It's perfect! Where are you getting married and I'll have it delivered after pressing it for you."

Alex paused. "Uh...actually I'm not sure. Let me check with Liv." Realizing what she'd said, she abruptly stopped and looked at the woman.

The sales lady smiled at her and patted her hand. "I'm sure you two will be very happy."

After a quick call to Olivia, Alex was informed they'd be doing the Allure commitment ceremony at the Wynn at 9pm that night. They also had dinner reservations at 7 at Delmonico's at the Venetian.

Alex glanced at her watch and realized she had enough time for a trip to the spa. As she was checking out, she realized she did not have a ring for Olivia and asked the sales lady if there was a vintage jewelry store nearby.

Finding the place the sales lady had told her about, Alex quickly found a simple wheat engraved platinum band. Without a second thought she plunked down the nearly $3,000 for the ring and hurried out of the store, eager to get to the spa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Olivia quickly realized she also had nothing appropriate to wear for her own wedding, both seen and unseen. She also went off the strip to find a classic black ladies tuxedo suit with a rhinestone encrusted center button. She asked that the suit be delivered to the Wynn.

She bought black satin boy shorts and matching bra and made a pit stop at a small jewelry store where she picked up the one carat pear shaped engagement ring and matching band she'd picked out online.

Satisfied with her purchases, she made her way back to the hotel and took a long soak in her tub. At ten minutes until 7pm, she made her way to Alex's room and knocked on the door.

Alex opened the door and both women stood shyly looking at each other.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They grinned at each other and Olivia extended her hand to Alex, who took it. Making their way down the hall, Olivia told Alex how beautiful she looked. They rode down the elevator in comfortable silence, and Olivia took Alex's hand and smiled at her.

They were led to their table, which Alex noticed had a bouquet of peach roses on it. They were seated and Alex sniffed one of the roses.

"They're beautiful Liv."

The brunette smiled. "So are you."

After they'd ordered dinner, Alex began to fidget.

"What?"

"Liv, when we get back, then what? Are we going to live together? And if so, where?"

In a calm, matter-of-fact voice, Olivia answered. "We'll move into your apartment first, then look for a place we pick out together."

Alex smiled. "Given it much thought?"

Olivia nodded. "When I woke up with you in my arms and it was real, this all seemed so very normal, right. It was just simple." Olivia shrugged. "When it's right Alex, it's right."

The blonde smiled, feeling for the first time that this was really, truly going to be alright.

Olivia smiled at her and placed the engagement ring box in front of her.

"Oh Liv...it's beautiful."

Not to be outdone, Alex placed her own ring box in front of Olivia.

"I only got you a band, seeing as how you're more McButchy than McGirly."

Olivia laughed and admired the ring before reaching over and kissing the blonde.

"Just think of the story we'll have to tell our children and grandchildren about getting engaged on our first date and then married an hour later!"

"Do you mean that Liv? The part about children?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes. Sooner rather than later. You want kids, right?"

When Alex didn't answer, Olivia tried to prompt her. "Alex?"

**A/N: The Wynn really does have two LGBT commitment ceremonies, the dress I described does exist at this url: ?main_page=product_info&cPath=20_25&products_id=253 **


	9. Chapter 9

The blonde looked down at her plate and pushed it aside. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I do...I just don't know if I can." She looked up into Olivia's eyes. "If I'm...able."

Confused, Olivia covered Alex's hand with her own. "I don't understand. You said you thought you were pregnant by that guy in Wisconsin. That woman in Iowa wanted to have a baby with you."

Realizing something, she pulled back from Alex, wide eyed. "Is that why you really left her?"

Alex was shaking her head. "NO! I left her for the reasons I told you. I didn't even know then that there might be a problem. When I used to think about having babies, it was always in my fantasy world about you."

Olivia softened. "Really?"

Alex nodded and then looked away. "Liv, when I was in New York for the trial, I thought I might be pregnant. Hoped actually." A slight, sad smile graced her lips. "I was two weeks late and then the afternoon of the verdict, I started. After I got settled in Albuquerque, I went to see the gynecologist Mary had taken me to because I decided to try for a baby. He told me I only had one functioning ovary and my uterus wasn't particularly hospitable to sperm."

She laughed a little. "A lesbian with a uterus inhospitable to sperm! How ironic."

Olivia smiled at her and then grew somber. "Alex, I tried to adopt a couple of years ago, but I was single with no long term relationship or other family and a crazy job. So I was turned down."

Alex shook her head. "Any child would be lucky to have you as their mother. What fools they are to deny you!"

Olivia shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. Would your uterus be hospitable to embryos?"

Alex bit her lower lip. "It's my only real option." She looked down and then back up. "I didn't do it because it's emotionally draining as well as physically and I didn't want to go through that alone."

Olivia leaned in close to her and took both hands in her own. "If you are willing Alex, I swear you will not be alone for any of it."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "I want a family Olivia, with you."

Olivia kissed her hand and smiled at her.

As they ate dessert, Alex decided to tell Olivia one more thing, give Olivia one last chance to back out.

"Liv, about that service I used?" She raised her eyebrows to make sure Olivia knew what she meant. "I was with Jamie the first night we were here...and she's the only one I ever...used." She flinched. "Well, Lily would have been the second, but that's only because I was ordering off the menu."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "The menu? And just what were you looking to get off the menu?"

Alex blushed to the tip of her ears. "Uh, well, I was trying to create enough faux memories of you to keep me warm for quite sometime. I've always wanted to be...tied up, spread eagle on the bed while you do me with a toy. And I've always wanted to use a minty lube...down there. And body frosting."

Olivia smiled at her. "Is that all?"

Alex shrugged. "Yes."

"I think we can arrange all of that sometime soon." She frowned. "Why couldn't you get Jamie for that?"

Alex groaned. "She told me, after I called your name three times, to just tell you how I felt. She hit a little too close to home."

Olivia smiled. "I'll put her on my Christmas card list."

Alex tossed the cloth napkin at her soon-to-be wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stood at the alter with the provided witnesses, awaiting Alex. As the music started she turned and her mouth fell open at the sight of Alex.

The blonde was wearing the vintage white linen wiggle dress, her hair was up in a twist with a smattering of make-up and she was wearing her black frames. She was carrying a bouquet of petite peach roses and walking straight toward Olivia with a smile on her face.

For her part, Alex's breath caught when she first saw Olivia. The brunette was wearing the black ladies tuxedo suit with her hair down and flowing freely around her face. She was also wearing just a touch of make-up and the suit fit her like a glove.

The ceremony was quick and then they were taking photos and toasting with champagne. They were then shown to their suite and as Alex turned to Olivia, the brunette placed a finger to her wife's lips.

"I packed for both of us for the night." She leaned in and captured Alex's lips. "Not that we needed that much."

Alex shivered and held Olivia's hand more tightly.

Once inside, they wasted no time undressing and both women hummed in anticipation as their intimates were revealed.

Slowly, reverently, Olivia lowered the strap of Alex's camisole and allowed the blonde to free her from her bra. When they were both naked, Olivia led her over to the bed and laid her down, kissing and stroking Alex's entire body. The blonde was doing the same and soon they were pushing and pulling inside each other, lying face to face on their sides.

Olivia was the first to reach completion and called out "AlexAlexAlexAlex! Oh baby!"

Alex smiled at hearing her name and was surprised that without any recovery, Olivia had her on her back and her fingers buried deep inside, stroking.

"Come for me Alex. Come on baby. Alex..."

Alex's back arched and she screamed, "Olivia!"

They collapsed, hot and sweaty onto their sides, Alex spooned from behind as Olivia pulled the covers over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flight to New York

The last three days had been pure bliss. They had made love, taken a bubble bath together, ordered room service-multiple times, and even taken in a Vegas show.

Now they were somewhere between Vegas and New York and Olivia was again asleep, only this time, the brunette's head was lying on her shoulder and she no longer had to wonder what it was like to wake-up with Olivia Benson.

The flight attendant was making her way through the plane and stopped to take Alex's drink order.

"How was your trip to Vegas?"

Alex, who was holding Olivia's ring clad hand, smiled at her wife and answered, "Worth every penny."

**Epilogue to follow**


	10. Epilogue

Monday Morning

Judge Donnelly smiled at both women before proclaiming, "I now pronounce you wife and wife."

Olivia pulled Alex to her and kissed her now legally wed wife. She pulled back and smiled at Alex who had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Alex? Baby?"

The blonde shook her head and smiled at her wife.

"I'm happy!"

Olivia bent in and kissed her again. "Are you ready to go to the squad room? Tell everybody?"

Alex nodded and took Olivia's hand in her own. With a quick goodbye to Liz Donnelly, they made their way out of her chambers.

As she watched them go, Donnelly shook her head and mumbled, "About damn time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1-6 Precinct

Munch, Fin and Rollins were all gathered around Amaro's desk, looking at photos from his most recent trip to D.C. To see his little girl.

Munch was the first to notice Alex and Olivia walking hand in hand into the squad room, dressed casually and...glowing. As they got closer and he caught a glimpse of their rings, his face broke out into a Cheshire cat grin.

Fin noticed Munch's face and turned to see what he was looking at.

"Hot damn! Munch, you got the pool board, right?"

Amaro and Rollins looked up and both did a double take as Munch and Fin got up to greet them.

Amaro looked at Alex and Olivia and then Rollins. "Liv's gay? Alex too?"

Rollins' mouth was open in shock as she looked at both women. "Is Alex wearing Liv's leather jacket?"

Alex and Olivia were standing with their friends, looking moon eyed like two sixteen year old's.

"Guys, Alex and I have an announcement. While in Cegas, we discovered we had feelings for each other and had a commitment ceremony. And this morning in front of Judge Donnelly, we made it official."

From the doorway of his office, Cragen joined in. "I assume that's why you've requested a week off Olivia?"

The brunette looked at him and nodded. He walked out and gave both women hugs, and then everybody was hugging and congratulating them.

Munch and Fin were going over the tattered piece of paper and cursing as Alex and Olivia walked up to them.

"Guys?"

They stopped talking and looked at Alex, who had an eyebrow raised. Olivia leaned in and took the paper out of Munch's hands.

"What the hell is this?"

Fin's mouth opened and closed and Munch finally mumbled, "Its the Alex and Olivia finally get together board." He motioned toward the paper. "And that bastard Elliot picked this year!"

Fin grumbled, "I still say he should be ineligible cause he was Liv's partner!"

A long, slender hand was held out and motioned for the paper.

"How long has this little pool been going on?"

Olivia looked over the paper in Alex's hand. "Yes, just how long has this been floating around?"

Munch shrugged. "Since day three of Alex's time with us. The first time."

Alex and Olivia replied, "What!?" at the same time.

Fin shook his head. "You all are the only ones who couldn't see how gaga you are for each other."

Cragen joined in with, "Ladies, it's great you all finally figured out what everybody else has known for years. Now, get out of here and go enjoy your week off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they left the precinct, hand in hand, Olivia shook her head.

"And here I thought I was being discrete all these years of looking at your legs and ass!"

Alex glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "You scoped out my ass?" Shaking her head, she laughed. "Guess my glazed eyes every time you wore your black leather jacket didn't go unnoticed either."

Still laughing, they made their way into a coffee shop and sat down to go over the list of things they needed to get done during the next week.

When they got down to looking for a new apartment, Alex became fidgety.

"Alex?"

"Liv, uh...well, I have money. Lots of money, so we could buy a place. If you wanted to." She swallowed hard and looked at Olivia nervously.

Olivia cocked her head to the side, considering what Alex had just said.

"I always just assumed you came from a comfortable upper middle class family Alex." She watched the blonde and seeing the slight grimace that crossed her face, she raised an eyebrow. "More than that?"

Alex nodded. "My ancestors were on the Mayflower, Liv. C&C Industries?"

"The shipping company?" Alex nodded. "Oh. Well...wow."

Alex shrugged. "When my father dies, I was left with a sizable trust fund." She looked down. "And then when my my mother...died."

Olivia touched Alex's hand. "Ok." She nodded and smiled. "So I married money, huh?"

Relieved her money was not going to be an issue, Alex laughed and threw a napkin at Olivia.

"Yes." Her smile faded a bit. "And that's a good thing if we are going to try for a baby via in vitro."

Olivia also nodded and then smiled. "We go to the doctor Friday, right?"

"Yep. And we need to decide on a donor before then."

Olivia looked at her watch and then waggled her eyebrows. "Well, we have about two hours before the movers arrive with my stuff to your apartment. We could always go back and wait on them. In bed. Naked and sweaty."

Alex threw her head back and laughed. "Yes Olivia Benson, let's go back to OUR apartment and consummate our legal marriage!" She stood up and threw over her shoulder, "But I expect that it'll take longer than two hours, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia had just gotten her pants pulled on as the movers brought the first of her boxes into the apartment she now shared with Alex. She directed them down the hall to the spare bedroom.

Alex sauntered into the living room looking as though she'd just spent the last two hours and fifteen minutes having wild sex. Her hair was mussed and her lipstick was smeared, and she just had **that **look on her face.

The movers watched both women and one asked Olivia, "How long you all been together?"

She smiled, took Alex's hand and replied, "Five days. We got married this morning."

He shook his head and mumbled something about lesbians and U-Haul's.

Alex and Olivia collapsed onto the couch giggling. Soon they were kissing and then undressing each other. Alex settled back and pulled the brunette to her. She was surprised when Olivia turned, facing the opposite direction.

"Liv?"

"I've never done this with a woman, have you?"

"...No. But on the couch?"

"Would you prefer the floor?"

Alex's answer was to grip Olivia's hips and bury her face in the brunette's nest of curls.

As Alex's orgasm overtook her, she squeezed her legs around Olivia's head. The brunette's first thought was that she should've been on bottom. Her second thought was that if she could cause Alex Cabot to make the noises she was currently making, she'd die happy. And her third thought never got to form as Alex hit a sensitive spot, sending Olivia over the edge.

As they caught their breath, Alex soothing ran her hands up and down Olivia's cheeks.

"I love your ass."

Olivia kissed the inside of Alex's thigh and laughed. "I think this is my new favorite place. Right between your legs."

As they moved off each other and sat up, Olivia scurried closer to Alex.

"What?"

"The couch is...drenched with your...stuff."

Alex leaned over and looked at the large wet spot on her couch cushion.

"I guess we can had couch shopping to the list. Leather couch shopping."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 Months later

Olivia found Alex sitting in the nursery,wiping her eyes.

"Alex...baby, let's go to bed."

The blonde looked at her with sad eyes and nodded. She allowed the brunette to help her up and lead her into their bedroom. She stood silently as Olivia undressed her and then helped her into her pajamas. She eased into bed and watched as Olivia undressed, slipped on her boxers and t-shirt, and then got into bed.

Olivia pulled the blonde to her and stroked her back as she could feel her wife's shoulders begin to shake.

"Shhhh. It's ok Alex. It'll happen. I promise. We've not really been doing this all that long."

Alex raised her head and sniffed. "We've been through five rounds Olivia! It should have happened by now!"

"It will happen Alex." She rubbed the blonde's back. "Maybe we should take a break. Just a month or two." When Alex started to protest, Olivia rushed to assure her. "Alex, baby, we've had alot of changes these last seven months. We got married, bought this brownstone, renovated said brownstone...bought that new leather couch."

Alex shoved Olivia's shoulder and finally laughed. She kissed Olivia and snuggled back into her embrace.

"Thank you for loving me and for keeping me calm during all of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18 Months Later

Olivia was standing in the doorway of the nursery watching Alex nurse their five day old son. The blonde glanced up at Olivia and smiled.

"We made this Liv."

Olivia walked into the nursery and knelt beside the rocker. She stroked the baby's head and kissed Alex.

"Jon-Alex Cabot-Benson, you are one very loved little boy. And your mommy Alex is one very loved woman."

Alex kissed Olivia again and stroked her cheek.

"And you are one loved wife and mother."

**Thank you for reading. More of my work can be found at the YahooGroup, svu_ladies and alot, but not all of my stories can be found at **


End file.
